The invention concerns a rearview mirror, especially for motor vehicles.
DE 198 40 004 A1 disclosed a rearview mirror for motor vehicles in which a mirror support element is a carrier plate with a honeycomb structure. The mirror housing with the mirror framing, the mirror element with its pane, and the adjustment apparatus are fastened to the carrier plate. The carrier plate with the honeycomb structure is secured to a holder by means of a clamping mechanism and the holder, in turn, is attached to the body of the vehicle. A mirror of this type possesses a high degree of stability, a relatively low weight, and only a small tendency toward vibration.
A comparable mirror arrangement is described in EP 0 590 510 A1 and DE 40 10 083, which each exhibit a carrier plate as the carrying element but without a honeycomb structure.
A disadvantage of this type of mirror arrangment is its comparatively heavy weight as found, for example, in the version of EP 0 590 510.
The present invention improves the lighter rearview mirror structure of DE 198 40 004 A1 with the necessary stability.
In the present invention, the rearview mirror is secured to a holder in a known manner; i.e., a holding tube by means of a first and a second clamping component. The clamping bracket can be screwed to the mirror housing framing. Another possible fastening means is by riveting.
Since the first clamping part is the mirror housing framing and the second clamping part is the clamping bracket itself, onto which the mirror element is fastened, a carrier plate may be dispensed with. Removing the conventional carrier plate leads to a reduction in weight. Since the carrier plate is no longer required, the number of the system parts or components is reduced compared to the state of the technology, which results in a simpler mounting procedure and also reduces the costs of manufacture.
In accord with an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the clamping bracket is made out of a more rugged material than the mirror housing framing. Accordingly, the bracket becomes an important carrying component onto which the characteristic mirror pane is fastened along with a positioning apparatus. Since the entire extent of length or width of the mirror housing framing is available for the clamping connection, the clamping bracket can now be fashioned essentially in a large surface mode, so that it is possible to manufacture the clamping bracket from a reinforced plastic such as glass fiber reinforced plastic. Alternatively, the clamping bracket can naturally be made of metal.
In accord with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the clamping bracket fits into one side of the mirror framing with slip-in catches and is screwed into the mirror framing on the other side. This type of connection reduces the number of screwed connections and simplifies the mounting.
Following another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the mirror element includes a mirror pane, upon which a glass carrier plate is installed. The carrier plate is driven by a motor, preferably electric, for positioning adjustment. The positioning adjustment or apparatus, and thereby the entire mirror element, are screwed onto the reinforced clamping bracket, which acts as the carrying element. This, too, contributes to simplifying the mounting.
In accord with yet another advantageous embodiment of the invention, a rimless glass carrier plate is employed, which allows the mirror pane to extend slightly beyond the glass carrier plate and the carrier plate. Thus, the glass carrier plate possesses no border or peripherally running rim which encloses the glass pane of the mirror. By dispensing with the enclosing rim for the glass carrier plate, with an outside design of the same dimensioning, optimum use is made of the glass area.
In accord with yet another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the mirror housing includes a mirror housing cover, which is releasably bound, or can be so bound, to the mirror housing framing by means of a snap-in connection. Since the mirror housing cover plate fulfills no carrying function, it may be manufactured with very thin walls and light in weight. By means of the snap-in connection, the cover plate can be easily disconnected and can also be lacquered in a simple manner with colors specified by the customer.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the clamping bracket, and/or the mirror framing in the area in which the holding part is located, engages securements in the form of projections or grooves in/on complementary, respective grooves or projections on the holding tube. In this way, not only is the slip-in clamping connection still available, but a form-fit connection to the holding part is also created.
In accord with yet another embodiment of the invention, the clamping bracket possesses an opening. By corresponding arrangement of the recess, when the mirror housing cover is removed, the adjustment apparatus is accessible through the opening. One advantage of this is that wiring to the position adjustment apparatus can be run through this opening.